farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Citra Talugmai
Citra Talugmai is Vaas' sister and one of the few people on the islands who appears to be on Jason's side. In the E3 demo of Far Cry 3, Citra was seen being intimate with Jason before she sent him on a mission to kill her brother. She is leader of the local tribe on the island and will help throughout the game by giving you missions to complete. Later it is revealed that she is mentally unstable, as she kidnaps Jason's friends and attempts to force Jason to kill them. Fate At the end of the game she will try to convince Jason to stay on the island and stay the warrior he has become. She captures his friends, which gives the player the choice to 'Join Citra' which leads to Jason slicing the throat of Liza Snow, or 'Save your Friends' Which leads to Jason and his friends leaving the island for good. Joining Citra leads to Jason cutting Liza's throat, then the scene suddenly cuts to a sex scene between Jason and Citra, after which she stabs him in the chest. As Jason bleeds out, Citra reassures her chosen mate that she will give birth to their child, who will command the destiny of the Rook Islands and the Rakyat people as the 'Perfect Warrior'. As the screen is fading out as Jason dies, she whispers "You won" right before the game ends. Saving your friends leads to them being cut down from the ropes and saved by Jason. Citra pleads for him to join her, saying that he cannot go back and that the jungle is his true home. Dennis suddenly runs in with a knife and berates Jason for "betraying" Citra and yelling that she saved him. He lunges at Jason with the knife, but Citra jumps in front of him and is stabbed in the stomach. Jason lays her on the ground and apologizes for leaving her, then rests her head sideways while she dies. Dennis begins to weep and screams for her not to die while apologizing for accidentally stabbing her. The scene cuts to a view of one of Rook Island's beaches while Jason says his ending monologue: Personality and Traits Citra at first comes across as a serious and commanding leader. She holds great respect and expects respect to be shown which seems to make her initially dislike Jason Brody when they first meet; marking him off as just a misguided and disrespectful American tourist whom she sends on a mission to retrieve the Dragon Knife with an unlikely chance of success. However after seeing Jason not only complete his task but kill one of Hoyt's top soldiers she begins to see him not as a useless slacker but as the supposed saviour of the Rakyat. From this point onward Citra begins to show her true persona of fanaticism and the obsession with the "Ultimate Warrior" that will kill Hoyt, Vaas and free the Rook Islands. As Jason continues down the path of the warrior Citra makes plans to make him one of the Rakyat and sire what will be the "Perfect Warrior" that will lead the Rakyat after her. Trivia * In pre-release pictures, Citra does not have her hair shaved on the sides. Gallery : Citra.JPG|Citra 120604 4pmPST FC3 screen SP Citra portrait-1.jpg Citra Montenegro 2.jpg Magical_citra.jpg Citra_temple.jpg Citra_poster.jpg Category:Far Cry 3 Characters Category:Rakyat Category:Deceased